


rose, rose coloured as always

by mayfieldsmayhem



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Anyway uh, Established Relationship, I think that's it!!!, I'm gonna work on posting a little more, M/M, Mental Health Issues, brief discussion of medication??, do you guys know how much salvis I just. have, in my documents, love these two. I think abt them so often, oh also don't. do what sal does. don't just stop yr medications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayfieldsmayhem/pseuds/mayfieldsmayhem
Summary: Travis knows for a fact that Sal is struggling.
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Travis Phelps
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	rose, rose coloured as always

**Author's Note:**

> what?? something not typed in all lowercase from me?? impossible
> 
> dfjfsd anyway hello again!! I've had this short little fic sitting in my docs for a bit and wanted to post smth, so. here's some salvis!! I don't know that this one really has any tws, but there is discussion of mental health and medications. other than that it's just travis being a supportive bf basically,,
> 
> if anyone needs smth tagged lmk!! otherwise, please tread carefully & enjoy!!

Sal hasn't spoken much lately.

He's never been all that talkative anyway, but that only serves to make his quiet more noticeable. Normally more than happy to participate in whatever odd discussion his friends have gotten into, his newfound silence is immediately felt by everyone in the group, not the least of whom being Travis. After a few years of dating, Travis likes to think he knows his boyfriend pretty well by now. He knows that when Sal starts to get quiet like this, it means that he isn't doing too well. Coupled with the sudden influx of nightmares, the distinct lack of enthusiasm for anything he typically enjoys, and the fact that he's been in bed for the better parts of the past two days... Travis knows for a fact that Sal is struggling. Hell, he'd even canceled a meet-up with Larry in favour of lying in bed and staring at the wall! That's just not something Sal does when he's feeling okay.

"Sally Face?" Travis asks quietly, not entirely certain he's going to get an answer as he carefully shuts the bedroom door behind him.

"...Mhm?" The response is so soft that Travis nearly misses it, and when he turns his head, he is genuinely surprised but overall pleased to meet Sal's sleepy one-eyed gaze.

"What's happening, angel?" Travis settles himself politely on the edge of Sal's bed, tucking his hands into his lap, even though he wants nothing more than to curl up beside his boy and make all of his pain disappear.

"It's... um." Sal draws himself up into a sitting position, and Travis can tell by the crinkle of his eye that he's wincing behind his prosthetic. "I don't... know. Multiple things at once I guess... too many things. I feel like I'm not really attached to my body, like I'm just... floating? It's like... I can go through an entire day and by the time I go to bed I realize that barely any of it registered." He lets out a long sigh, eye closing as he does so, and he ducks his head. "My days are like... this huge yawning void. And I'm not even in my own head enough to know what's happening."

Travis blinks, eyes widening a little bit as Sal's words sink in, and he watches as his boyfriend fidgets with his own fingers.

"... Do you feel like one of your medications has stopped working?" Sal's had... issues with his meds before. Sometimes if he feels they've stopped working, he stops taking them altogether, often without saying anything at all until he's already struggling through withdrawal due to his debilitating fear of medical personnel and facilities in any capacity.

"I dunno, maybe. It wouldn't surprise me." Sal gives another sigh, but he lifts his head to look at Travis tiredly. "Part of me doesn't want to know if that's it. Part of me just wants to lay in bed until my shitty brain issues all blow over. Until I can be a normal functioning human being. I don't _want_ to find out my meds aren't working again. I get that they're helpful and all, and that I need them to balance my weird head, and that sometimes it takes a while to find the right combination... but I'm so tired of new pills. I'm already always nauseous and prone to migraines. Dissociative episodes or not I just... I don't wanna have to do it again."

Finally deeming it safe to shift up towards the pillows and towards Sal, Travis crawls forward, stopping just short of sitting beside Sal in favour of sitting in front of him.

"What can I do to help?"

"I'm... not sure. I dunno if you _can_ do anything, really."

"I can remind you that you still need to take care of yourself." Travis leans forward carefully, pressing his lips to Sal's prosthetic nose. "We can give it a little longer... but if it doesn't start getting better, we might have to consider talking about a med change. Or, at least, going in to see what else we can do." He folds Sal's small and shaking hands into his own, threading their fingers together gently. It was something that Sal said helped, having Travis touching him in some way. "I don't want you to get into a rut you feel like you won't be able to get out of."

"I know." Sal's eye crinkles again but Travis knows this time that he's smiling. He leans forward slightly so that he can rest his prosthetic cheek against Travis's chest. His slowed movements just go to show how both physically and mentally tired he is, exhausted by his increased insomnia and his brain at the same time. It makes Travis wish that he could just take all of his hurt away, make him feel better in a way that's more permanent. Even so, Travis doesn't mind doing these little things to help him, and he wouldn't have Sal any other way. His Sal is still his Sal, no matter how he's doing, no matter what struggles he's facing. Sal sighs contentedly, murmuring, "'M sleepy."

"I know, angel." Travis can't fight off the little smile that works its way onto his lips, a flash of adoration bursting in his chest at the slightly-slurred speech.

"Would you maybe... if you're not doing anything else -"

"I can take a nap with you, Sal. I'd be more than happy to."

"If you're sure," Sal hums, pulling his hands back only to shift himself onto his side against the mattress, patting the space beside him lightly.

"I'm very sure, Sally. I'd let you know otherwise. And I know that it helps sometimes to just have someone near you when you're not doing so great." He makes quick work of tugging his shirt off before tucking himself into Sal's side, exhaling softly as Sal's head comes to rest against his chest again - without his prosthetic, Travis realises with a small spark of relief. "I'll make sure we'll get up in time so you can still sleep tonight. I love you."

This time, Travis gets to see Sal's actual smile face-to-face, and he can't help the little flutter of warm and sweet _affection_ he feels, nearly missing it when Sal murmurs one more thing before closing his eye.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, Trav. I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> y'all... Y'all. I love these two I think abt their potential dynamic all the time (along w trav's potential dynamic w the gang,, I legit have a whole ass redemption arc for him in my head given that chapters 4 and 5 don't happen lmao. I think trav would be GREAT friends w larry and ash, and definitely w neil and todd down the line) and also I just. love writing travis
> 
> also! I have?? a few more salvis fics pre-written and some other sal-centric fics (that I... definitely didn't write to project... what do you mean) and I'm gonna try to write some more! I've been struggling w writer's block,,
> 
> title is from spawn by marie-andrée gill!


End file.
